


One Night Lay

by Aae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, But I don't really wanna tag in detail - sue me, F/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut, you get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aae/pseuds/Aae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma licks into a stranger’s mouth, the elusive taste of something sweet drawing her tongue deeper into his mouth as she tries to put a name to it.</p>
<p>The hand that winds into her hair is gentle, combing through the wavy golden strands before tugging softly, the sharp pull just enough to ease a moan from between her lips and urge her to press their bodies more tightly together. She can feel the solid warmth of him in a line against her side, the rough scrape of his stubble over her skin as he kisses his way along her jaw and then sucks a mark at the junction of her throat.</p>
<p>“We should-” Emma begins, her attention hastily dispersed as he eases his tongue soothingly over the reddening mark on her neck, the sensation making her stomach swoop and her eyelids flutter. She tries again, swallowing, “We should probably go somewhere more private.”</p>
<p>((An unashamedly smutty CS fic - enjoy the PWP))</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a classic one-night-stand style fic (though personally I think it wouldn't just end there). Don't judge the crappy title; it's 2.30am and I can't think of anything better. Please feel free to leave kudos/comments/concrit. Enjoy x

Emma licks into a stranger’s mouth, the elusive taste of something sweet drawing her tongue deeper into his mouth as she tries to put a name to it.

The hand that winds into her hair is gentle, combing through the wavy golden strands before tugging softly, the sharp pull just enough to ease a moan from between her lips and urge her to press their bodies more tightly together. She can feel the solid warmth of him in a line against her side, the rough scrape of his stubble over her skin as he kisses his way along her jaw and then sucks a mark at the junction of her throat.

“We should-” Emma begins, her attention hastily dispersed as he eases his tongue soothingly over the reddening mark on her neck, the sensation making her stomach swoop and her eyelids flutter. She tries again, swallowing, “We should probably go somewhere more private.”

“Yours or mine?” he asks, voice lower than she remembers it being, and just the sound of it sends a little shiver down her spine.

Her first impulse is to retreat to her own home, but she doesn’t really know this guy and she’s not sure she wants him to know about Henry. It’s not that she’s ashamed to be a single mom and god knows Henry’s the best part of her life, but she doesn’t want some stranger who’s in all likelihood not going to be around after the night to know that much about her personal life. “Yours,” she tells him after a moment and sees him nod, shiny lips tugging into a small lascivious smile.

“As you wish,” he quips with a little arch of one brow and she tugs him out of the booth with rolled eyes, keeping her hand in his as they slip out of the bar and to the edge of the curb to try and flag down a cab.

They’re not kept waiting long, bodies pressed close together (for warmth, she tells herself needlessly), until they can slide into the back of a taxi. The guy – Killian, she’s pretty sure his name is – rattles off his address, and they lapse into silence for the duration of the fortunately short drive. Emma gets out and leaves Killian to handle the payment, too distracted to care about splitting the bill, and then lets him lead her into the apartment building.

He only lives on the third floor but they get into the elevator anyway, and she realises why as he crowds her against the wall, head dipping so he can suck lightly at her lower lip before sinking back into another deep kiss. They almost forget to get out, having to hastily crush the _doors open_ button with a breathless chuckle before he leads her down the hallway and fumbles with his keys at the door – she’s pretty sure the fumbling has something to do with the way she’s eased her hands under the hem of his shirt and jacket, fingers exploring the broad expanse of his back and sides with light sweeps.

Once they’re inside he tosses his keys onto the nearest counter and presses her back into the door, shrugging out of his leather jacket even as he presses kisses down the column of her throat. Emma pushes him away just far enough to kick off her heels and remove her own coat, tossing it over the back of the nearest chair before stepping back to him and winding her arms around his neck.

“Bedroom?” he murmurs into her hair, she’s already loosened the top three buttons of his shirt and her lips are occupied trailing the line of his collarbone while his hands wander up and down her sides.

“Can’t wait,” she mutters and hears his low chuckle in response. She pulls away long enough to glance around and then walks him back to the sofa, pushing him down firmly and then dropping forward to straddle his thighs, dress bunching up around her waist and a low groan falling from his open mouth. “This good enough?” she asks quickly, hands burying themselves in the short soft strands of his dark hair, tilting his head back until she can lean in and kiss him, manoeuvring him until the angle’s just right.

“Perfect,” he breathes, the exhalation hot against her lips, making her shift closer to him, legs spreading a little wide to settle her more comfortably atop of him, which in turn makes his hands grip more tightly at her hips and his lips to press more insistently against her own.

She reaches impatiently for the bottom of her dress, his hands helping to ease it up and over her head and then quickly grabbing for the newly bared skin, alternating between deep possessive grips and teasing feather-light brushes up her ribs and spine. Meanwhile, Emma’s hands hurry to undo the rest of the buttons, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and huffing peevishly when he has to take his hands off her to slip his arms out the sleeves. His smiling lips part as if he’s going to pass a comment on her haste, but she leans in and occupies them before he can, swallowing his ensuing groan and reaching back to unclasp her bra, suddenly needing to press herself against his bare chest.

His hands inevitably find their way to her bare breasts, cupping them gently before brushing the rough pad of his thumb over her pebbled nipples. She shifts back as his mouth once again travels down the curve of her throat, he nibbles at her collar bone, sucks another mark in the junction of her neck and shoulder, teeth pressing in hard enough to make her arch against him before he eases up and moves lower. She feels the anticipation as he kisses his way down the curve of her breast, stubble so wonderfully rough against her sensitive skin, but he bypasses her nipple, circling widely until she makes a little noise in the back of her throat that she can’t find the will to be embarrassed about. His mouth latches onto her nipple then, sucking hard and loosing a thready moan from her parted lips.

She can feel her arousal mounting, the growing wetness between her thighs aching with desire to feel his mouth, his hands, the erection pressing against her through the barriers of his trousers and their underwear, against her and inside her.

He eases his ministrations to her breasts, head falling back against the sofa to gaze up at her with lustful half-lidded eyes, lips flushed and pupils blown wide with desire. His hands fit into the dip of her waist, fingers brushing backwards and forwards over her hip bones as they catch their breath. Slowly and with clear intentions, she slides her hands down his chest, toying lightly with the coarse hair of his chest as a smile tugs at her lips, until they reach the top of his pants. His breath stutters in his throat as she begins the ease the belt from its loops, then popping the button with a deft movement and dragging down the zipper with deliberate leisure. She lifts herself up on her knees to give him the room to push them down his legs, lowering herself before they’re even all the way off and making him give a low growl against her neck with one pant leg still caught around his ankle.

She laughs under her breath at the way his arms lock around her when she gives a slow experimental roll of her hips, and she has to hide her anticipatory smile as he hurries his movements, kicking off his trousers, but when he sucks her earlobe into his mouth and then simultaneously pulls her against him by the hips and grinds up into her, she can’t help but moan and tighten her arms around his neck.

“I want to-” she breathes against his flushed skin, “Can we…?”

He nods hastily, catching on quickly, and she grips onto his shoulders as he leans forwards to drag his trousers back onto the sofa next to them, rifling through the pockets until he comes up with a square foil packet and a victorious grin. She slides off of him to stand up, reaching to push her panties down off her hips, but he catches her before she can, hands sliding on top of hers and gently replacing them. He shifts forward to sit on the edge of the sofa between her legs, fingers hooking into the tops of her underwear and lowering them so slowly she half wants to snap at him to hurry up, but somehow the look in his eyes (if she were feeling particularly sappy she might label it ‘adoring' or ‘reverential’) makes her throat go tight and her hands clench into fists where they’ve fallen to thread back through his now messy hair.

When they’re finally off, Emma steps out of them quickly, but Killian doesn’t let her move just yet, his hands wandering the bare stretch of her hips, cupping the curve of her ass and then sweeping up and down her thighs, easing closer to where she wants them with each pass. He nudges her legs wider with his knee and she obliges, bracing her hands on his shoulders as his hand finally delves between her legs, long calloused fingers finally swiping lightly over her. A long low moan catches in her throat and his head falls forward with a matching groan, forehead pressing into her hip as he moves with more surety, slipping one finger in easily and making her breathing stall once more.

Her fingers dig into his shoulders and she’s sure her nails must be causing him some pain, but he doesn’t pause, focused upon her pleasure as he is. He adds a second finger and moves deeper and faster, fingers curling within her and making her knees go weak. She’s not sure how much longer she can stay standing, especially when he pulls his head back a little and tilts it up to look her in the eye, the blue of his eyes all but swallowed up in the black of his pupils and then very deliberately, with gazes still locked, leans forward to press his mouth against her.

The first tentative swipe of his tongue nearly has her legs buckling, but she forces her knees to lock instead, eyes rolling back a little at the pure sensory overload, but she can’t keep them shut for long, needing to watch him as he licks along her slick, tender flesh. She can feel her orgasm building at the insistent thrusting of his fingers inside her, and then his mouth fixes over her clit, sucking sharply with the barest drag of teeth and making her come suddenly and with a cry she can’t hold back. Her knees do give out then, but his arms are there easing her back on top of him as she trembles through the waves of pleasure that move through her body.

“You look beautiful when you come, love,” he breathes against her skin, and she bites down on her lower lip, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she begins to come back to her senses, blinking a few times before she can focus and then leaning in to kiss him deeply, the taste of herself on his tongue turning her on more than off.

She reaches down to push off his boxers and he helps her absently, still mouthing at her flushed skin. As soon as his hard cock is free of his pants, Emma wraps her hand firmly around his length, sliding her hand along it only a couple times before he grips at her wrist breathlessly. “If you keep doing that, this is going to last a considerably shorter time, love,” he warns and she laughs quietly, grinning, unashamedly pleased of how obviously affected he is by the whole situation, but pulls her hand back, leaving him to tear open the condom and roll it on in one practiced movement.

After that, she’s not sure either of them have any patience left. She rises up over him, reaching down to position him at her entrance, stifling a whimper at the hard press of him when she’s still so sensitive, while his hands slide round to stroke along the backs of her thighs and ass, stilling as she begins to sink onto him devastatingly slowly.

His breathing is as wrecked as hers, his jaw clenched hard. She bows her head forwards to rest their foreheads together, breaths mingling together in the intermediary space, and her hands are tight on his biceps as she adjusts to the overwhelmingly full sensation of him inside of her. Finally, when he’s fully seated inside of her, their bodies flush together, his muscles tight with self-restraint, she lets out a long shaky breath.

“Are you alright, love?” he asks her, thumbs stroking her skin gently.

“Never been better,” she promises, pressing a quick kiss to his lips that his mouth chases, earning a deeper more lingering one in return, she decides she’s ready and without warning begins to move over him.

“Bloody hell, love,” he groans, lips breaking from hers as they begin to ease into a rhythm. She starts off slow, needing the extra time to become accustomed, but once any discomfort has been erased by the pure, fulfilling pleasure of him inside her, she picks up the pace. Once she’s moving more fluidly, he begins to meet her thrusts with his own, hitting a spot inside her that makes her gasp each time, moving faster and deeper and more desperately every moment.

She can tell when he’s getting closer to the edge, his breathing harsher and his hands almost bruisingly tight on her hips, and she feels herself near it too. “Fuck, Killian,” she groans when he slips one hand between their bodies and brushes at the sensitive bundle of nerves above where they’re joined, the press of his thumb notching her pleasure up a gear and making her clench tighter around him. She comes when she feels his mouth at her neck, sucking into the hypersensitive hickey he’d sucked onto it earlier, she comes loudly and helplessly, spasming around him, and he barely lasts a couple more thrusts before he holds her hips flush against his and buries his nose in the hair by her ear, breathing things she can’t hear beneath the jut of her jaw as his muscles tense up involuntarily.

They come down slowly, her sinking against him weakly and his arms shifting to curl loosely around her waist, head resting forward against her shoulder. Eventually, Emma shifts to the side, his softening cock slipping from within her and making them both groan a little. She stays pressed against him as they catch their breaths, skin flushed, pulse pounding through every part of her body.

She’s not sure how much time passes and she’s all but asleep when she feels his movements jostle her.

“C’mon, love,” he murmurs, arm hooking around her back and easing her back onto her feet. She doesn’t pay much attention as he leads them through his apartment and it’s not until he’s lowering her down onto the edge of his bed that she realises where they were headed.

“Mmm,” she sighs happily, relaxing against the soft mattress. He disappears for a moment and she blinks around mournfully, missing his warmth already, when she sees him walk back in with a damp cloth in one hand. If it had been up to her, they’d have been under the covers and asleep already but she feels a rush of fondness as he cleans them both up, tossing the cloth to one side to be dealt with in the morning and then sliding into bed beside her, dragging the duvet up over their bodies and wrapping himself around her.

It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep with that post-orgasmic haze still heavy in her limbs, but when she does it’s to the steady pounding of his heart beneath her cheek.

* * *

 

Morning grows gradually around them, filtering through the half-drawn blue curtains and bathing them in warm light. Emma wakes first, startled at first by the cocoon of warmth surrounding her and then relaxing when she blinks up at Killian’s sleeping face, the hard line of his jaw softened in sleep and only inches from her.

She can’t help but press a light kiss to it, shifting in his arms and feeling the pleasant ache in her body that reminds her of a night well spent. Sometime soon she’ll need to visit the bathroom and after that some breakfast might be in order because if the rumble of hunger in her belly is any indication they didn’t eat enough last night, but right now, with his arms tightening unconsciously around her, Emma doesn’t want to be anywhere else; she gives in the hazy desire to doze and lets the slow rise and fall of his chest lull her back under for a few minutes more.

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you with Tumblr can find me at monikerhazard.tumblr.com (my newly fashioned writing blog) or cellular-aspiration.tumblr.com (for everything else) if you want to. Hope you liked the fic and thanks for reading x


End file.
